


Full of Surprises

by csichick_2



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never thought of him as the snuggling type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

Eliot and Alec’s relationship has always been full of surprises. The first being that they are even in a relationship. When they first worked together, there was a mutual dislike summarized quite nicely by Eliot’s like of Plan M. And the way Alec so easily blamed the other man for things going awry, even when he knew that wasn’t possible.

By the time the Masconi job came along, they no longer hated each other, but they weren’t quite friends yet. Though when Eliot opens up about the girl from his past that ended up marrying someone else, even if his walls did go right back up, Alec supposes it’s a first act of friendship on Eliot’s part, which surprised the hell out of him. Out of all them Eliot was the least likely to ever be a part of a team and sometimes Alec wonders why he’s even still there.

Eliot opens up to him again after conning the Retzings, sharing just why Nate’s drinking bothered him so. When he finished telling the story, Alec was pissed enough to want to kill Eliot’s father and thanked some higher power the man was already dead. He guesses at point they were actually friends, which he assumed was the closest they would ever get.

Alec was very, very surprised when they took the step from just friends to something more. They had just finished the job in Kentucky, where Alec got to meet the infamous Aimee – she who Eliot almost proposed to – when the other man showed up at his apartment, looking very nervous and unsure of himself. And when Eliot kissed him, it took awhile, but he’s finally been forgiven for thinking Eliot was under the influence of something. Hell, the guy could have any man or woman he wanted, and why he would want Alec, well, Alec still hasn’t figured that one out. And has decided to stop asking.

The first time Alec and Eliot made love it was hard and frantic. They had just had a close call in Juan and both needed the other the feel them for days. Because of that, Alec was surprised when he discovered that Eliot was usually a very tender lover. It just seemed so un-Eliot like.

Speaking of un-Eliot like behavior, Alec finds himself waking up to its epitome in the form of Eliot’s head on his chest and arm wrapped around his torso. It’s not so much that Eliot’s still asleep – though that is a first – but that the man cuddles. Big, scary Eliot Spencer cuddles. And that is the biggest shock of all – and not just because Eliot proclaimed early in their relationship that he didn’t cuddle. Pretty much every guy has said that at least once, regardless of the truth. He’d never, ever thought of his lover as the snuggling type, yet the proof is right there in front of him. Well, on top of him actually.

As Eliot begins to stir, Alec quickly closes his eyes, not sure how Eliot would react to having been caught cuddling.

“I know you’re awake,” Eliot mumbles, poking Alec in the ribs. “Could feel you staring at me.”

Alec slowly opens his eyes. “Good morning,” he says hesitantly.

“You tell anyone and I’ll kill you,” Eliot growls.

Alec laughs. “Like they’d believe me.”


End file.
